


Loyalty

by ShadowOnTheFullMoon



Series: Loyalty AU [1]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Black Hat still a villain, Good!Dr. Flug, M/M, origina story?, personal headcannon, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowOnTheFullMoon/pseuds/ShadowOnTheFullMoon
Summary: Black Hat Questions Flug's loyalty late one night, forcing the scientist to face make a decision he'd been trying to avoid since their affair started.





	Loyalty

“Flug…” The raspy usually irritated; rough voice was calm and soft, rousing the scientist from his slumber. He made a slight whining noise shifting and burying his face in the pillow under his head. There was a huff and a clawed hand gripped his shoulder shaking him slightly. _“Flug.”_ This time there was a slight growl. Flug whined in protest test but sat up rubbing his eyes. He looked up at his lover who was sitting up watching him. 

“Black Hat… it’s late. You might not need to sleep all that often but I do…” the doctor mumbled sleepily, yawning as he shifted towards the demon and slumped against him cuddling into the other’s warmth. Back Hat huffed once more in annoyance, wrapping his arm’s around the human tightly.

“Yes, well. I need to ask you something.” The villain said. Flug relaxed closing his eyes, as Black Hat lightly placed a hand on top of his head and lightly scratched at his scalp.

“And this couldn’t wait until morning?” he asked before yawning again.

“No. It is too important, and its been avoided enough.” Black Hat stated. Flug opened his eyes at that and looked up at the villain. The demon wasn’t looking at him; he was looking off to the side, staring out the window. Flug pulled back slightly, he felt panic start to rise in his chest. 

“…W-what is it?” he asked.  
  
“Are you Loyal to me?” the villain asked looking at him. Flug frowned confused by the question. He opened his mouth about to ask what it was that the villain meant, but quickly realized it him self. His eyes widened and he shut his mouth staring at the other. Black Hat was asking him to choose a side. The doctor looked away What did he say? What could he say?

“… I…” he trailed off, and swallowed. “… Black Hat…”

“Answer the question, Flug.” The demon ordered. The human flinched, feeling the all too familiar fear he still felt of the demonic super villain that was now staring him down. 

“… Yes… No? I-I… I don’t know!” Flug stuttered out. He’d made a vow to help the heroes, to protect mankind, but he did love Back Hat. The demon sneered at him and looked away. Flug looked down. “…I don’t know…”

“You need to know.” Black Hat snapped. Flug looked up at him.

“Why? Why do I have to c-choose now?” he asked.

“Because sooner or later I’m going to watch this world burn. And I need to know if you’re going to burn with it or not.” The demon said looking at him. Flug swallowed and looked away. He hadn’t wanted to make this choice. He’d been avoiding it ever since this whole affair had started. He wanted to run, to avoid it again. He wanted to change the subject, though he knew that wouldn’t work. The human started to tremble slightly. He should have known Black Hat would demand he choose sooner or later. Flug gave a sigh.

“…There’s no avoiding it anymore is there?” he asked.

“It’s gone on long enough.” Black Hat stated. Flug gave a nod and looked down at the covers. 

“…I suppose so…” he agreed. They both fell silent as Flug reached up to wipe the forming tearing from his eyes. After a few minutes later Black Hat spoke up again.

“I’ll ask again: Are you Loyal to me?” the demon asked eyeing his mortal lover. Flug kept his eyes down before looking up at the other.

“…I belong to you.” He murmured quietly. His voice cracked slightly. Black Hat relaxed at the words and gave a nod of approval. He reached out and dragged Flug to him, the doctor didn’t protest, curling up against the other.

“Good.” Black Hat said quietly holding him tightly. The demon lifted the human’s chin kissing Flug, nipping at his lips with his sharp teeth. The scientist parted his lips allowing the villain to deepen the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Black Hat’s neck. Black Hat flipped them both so he was pinning the human down. Flug broke the kiss to catch his breath and tilted his head to the side a the demon started to bite at his neck and shoulders. 

“I-I g-guess this means… I work for you now?” Flug breathed out letting out a small moan as the demon’s sharp teeth pierced his flesh. The villain released him and licked at the bite.

“Is that a problem?” Black Hat asked, nipping at the bit mark. Flug shivered.

“N-not at all…. Jefecito...” he murmured a small smile forming as he heard his lover growl.

“Good.” The demon said before roughly kissing Flug, who quickly returned it. 

It seemed it had been easier to choose then Flug thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Might turn into a full story not sure
> 
> Check out my blog! @shadowsfandomhellhole


End file.
